Lucifer and Gabriel
by QDSFHEIFKS
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel tickles. Based before Lucifer fell from heaven. I'm bad at summarizing. One shot


**I'm disappointed to say that I don't own Supernatural. Warning, this is a tickle fic**

"Lucifer~" Gabriel said in a sing song voice. He had previously been wandering aimlessly around Heaven, bored out of his mind. That's when an idea popped into his head. He had brothers to annoy. Perfect.

"Luciferrrrr~"

Gabriel found Lucifer leaning against a tree a few minutes later. Lucifer had his eyes closed, arms behind his head, lounging about without a care. Gabriel tip toed over as quietly as he could. " I know your there brother. Nice try." Lucifer said without even opening his eyes."How did you know it was me?!" Gabriel asked dumbfounded. " Nuh uh Gabriel, a good magician never reveals his secrets~"

"I wasn't asking a _good_ magician, I was asking you."

"What's that supposed to mean Gabriel? You wound me." Lucifer said, in mock hurt. His eyes were no longer closed and one of his hands were placed on his heart. "Nothing. It just means that your not a good magician. I however..." Gabriel said with a smirk. "You however, what?" Lucifer growled playfully. It had been a while since he last saw his little brother. Being an angel of heaven, an archangel at that, was a busy job. "I however am amazing and talented and perfect and" Gabriel continued on, counting on his fingers. While Gabriel was distracted, Lucifer decided to pounce. Lucifer lunged at Gabriel and they wrestled for a bit until Lucifer got the upper hand. Lucifer started to straddle Gabriel's hips. "You were saying Gabe..." Lucifer said with a smirk. "Lucifer! Get off of me!" "No can do little brother. You know, your saying all these things about yourself, but, I taught you everything you know."

"And even then, I'm still better than you!"

Lucifer let out a growl as he took both of Gabriel's wrists in one of his hands and raised them above Gabriel's head. "You'd like to think that..." The Morning Star took his free hand and lightly ran his fingers up and down Gabriel's side. Gabriel visibly stiffened, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Lucifer! You better not!" Gabriel warned as he started pulling down on his arms. Just in case, Lucifer used some of his grace to be sure that the trickster wouldn't succeed. "Hey! No fair!" Gabriel said with a pout. "Of course it's fair Gabe." Lucifer said with a smile. "Besides, I thought you were better then me at everything. I'm sure if that's true you could easily get me off of you, huh?" Gabriel's scowl deepened as he pouted more. "That's what I thought. Oh come on little brother, don't pout." "I'll pout if I wanna pout" Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out. Lucifer mirrored the action, while running his fingers up and down Gabriel's sides. The trickster tried as hard as he could not to laugh, biting his lip. A smile instantly formed on his face. Gabriel could feel the giggles building up inside of him.

"What's so funny Gabe?

"N-n-nohuhahahathing!"

"Are you sure? ~"

Gabriel pressed his lips together as tightly as he could and frantically nodded.

Lucifer's smirk grew into a smile. It had been a loooong time since he had last done this. He had time to catch up on...

Lucifer pinched Gabriel's side, causing Gabriel to jump. "Luhuhuhuciiiii! Don't!" Gabriel squealed" "Don't what Gabe?" "Stohahahahap it!" "Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Lucifer had the biggest smile on his face. He loved seeing Gabriel like this. Lucifer let go of Gabriel's hands and shoved both of his own under Gabriel's armpits, going in for the kill. Gabriel was full on screaming with laughter now. "What's the matter Gabe? Too ticklish?" "AHAHAHAHAHAHA y-y-YES! PleheheHEHEASE STOHAHAHAP IT! LUHUHUCIFEHER!" Gabriel screamed trying to push Lucifer away.

"Yes Gabriel, is there something I can do for you?" Lucifer teased.

"STOHOHOAHAHAHAP TICKLING MEHEHEHE!"

"What's that little brother? Tickle you more? Okay, whatever you say~"

"NOHOHOHAHAHA! YOU'RE EVIHIHIHIHEL!"

Now Lucifer was laughing along with Gabriel. This was too much fun. Lucifer started using his wings to tickle Gabriel's sensitive sides. There were tears pouring down Gabriel's face now. "NOHOHOHO WIHIHIHINGS!" The trickster managed to scream before his laughter turned silent. Every once in a while Gabriel would mouth 'please' and 'stop'. Lucifer eventually took pity on the younger archangel and stopped, still straddling Gabriel's hips. "I... hate... you." Gabriel said in between breaths. "Aww, I love you too Gabey."

"Get off of me!" Gabriel yelled, pushing the older angel. "No, I think I'm pretty comfy where I am..."

"Lucifer!"

"Okay, fine." Lucifer huffed, climbing off of Gabriel. Moments passed until Lucifer said "Hey Gabe, wanna go prank Mikey?" Gabriel smiled and said "I don't see why not."

Lucifer and Gabriel flew around Heaven in search of the oldest angel, who wouldn't be a happy one soon enough.


End file.
